


Papby Valentine's Day

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Papyrus and Grillby doing totally normal couple things on the Surface [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Surface Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Papyrus has a gift for Grillby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day is one of my favorites because of one thing: Heart-Shaped Chocolate boxes. Somehow, chocolate that resides in these magical boxes are ten times as good as regular chocolate! 
> 
> I really just wanted to write some cute valentine's day fluff with Papyrus and Grillby <3

Grillby sat on a bench in the park, adjusting the scarf around his neck as he waited for Papyrus. Late yesterday night, as he was just taking off his glasses and settling into bed, he received a text from Papyrus asking him to meet him in that park, and to dress nicely. The second part was easy, Grillby always dressed nice and had picked out his favorite peacoat, but meeting him in the park required him to delay opening the bar for a bit, which was easy enough to come to terms with.  

He took out his phone and checked for any new messages, heaving out a small sigh when he saw the date. Of course, it’s Valentine’s day and he completely forgot it was today, and how Papyrus was with it. Ever since coming to the surface Papyrus was obsessed with human customs and Valentine’s day was one of the most anticipated holidays for the skeleton, second only to Halloween. It wasn’t that he hated Valentine’s day, in fact he usually set up the bar to give it a more romantic feeling for his patrons (speaking of which, he figured he should put that on his list for after this), but a lot of Valentine’s day traditions just didn’t mesh well with him, or rather his unique body. 

A shout startled Grillby out of his thoughts, looking up to see Papyrus in a similar coat to his own jogging over to him, his red scarf billowing out behind him. He waved and stood up, opening his arms for the almost-certain hug that Papyrus was going to engulf him in. 

“Did you wait long?” Papyrus asked as he fell into Grillby, hugging him and snuggling his face against Grillby’s coat. 

“......No, not at all,” Grillby replied, the crackling of his voice threatening to overpower his words. He leaned into the hug and tightened his arms around Papyrus. No matter how crazy this skeleton got, by the gods he was still madly in love with him. “...Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Same to you! Oh!” Papyrus pulled a little out of Grillby’s embrace and felt around his pockets before pulling out a small heart-shaped box and handing it over to Grillby. “I think this year I got it right!” Papyrus posed heroically with a grin on his face. Grillby examined the box, turning it over once before pulling off one of his gloves to attempt opening the box.

“It was pretty tough figuring out what to get you, the dating manual unfortunately didn’t take into account giving gifts to flame elementals,” Papyrus gave a small shrug. “Chocolate melts in your hands, and roses ignite as soon as you touch them.”

“......It’s the thought that counts, right?” Grillby continued fiddling with the box. What kind of tape do these manufacturers use these days? He gave a tiny yelp of victory as he finally got that pesky tape off.

“Yes, in the end the intent matters more than the gift, but you know I don’t like doing things halfway! Luckily, your bonefriend has a very smart skull and figured out the PERFECT gift for you this year!”

Grillby pulled the top off of the heart-shaped box to reveal…

“......Sorry, what is this?”

“It’s a little confusing right? I understand, the great Papyrus will explain! I bought this box from the candy store, where it seems is the ONLY place to get heart-shaped boxes. Then, I fed the chocolates to Sans because I can’t just waste food and Sans will eat anything. After that, I found that brand of logs that you seem to really like snacking on and cut it into small bite sized pieces to put in place, SO!”

Papyrus stopped for a second to take a quick breathe, spreading his arms wide. 

“TADA! VALENTINE'S DAY LOGS!” 

Grillby looked from Papyrus to the box and back, a smile slowly making it’s way to his face. He placed the top back on the box before taking a step towards Papyrus and embracing him again, hiding his definitely blue tinted face in Papyrus’ scarf. 

“......This is really sweet, darling. You put so much love into this, thank you so much.”

“Well of course I did! This is just what fantastic boyfriends like me do!” Papyrus replied, preening a bit. Grillby chuckled a bit into the scarf. 

“......I suppose so. I’m really lucky to have such a fantastic guy like you. I’ll have to make a super special Valentine’s day dinner to match this gift.”

“No way am I making you cook dinner tonight! I will be taking care of everything!” Papyrus huffed. 

“......At least let me make you a super special milkshake?”

“Well, alright then. Only because milk builds strong bones!” Grillby pulled away from Papyrus’ scarf and looked up at his eye sockets, before closing his own eyes and kissing Papyrus on his teeth. Papyrus kissed back, before backing away and rubbing his nasal bone against Grillby’s forehead. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Grillby.”

“......Happy Valentine’s day Papyrus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Always accepting constructive criticism/kudos/comments/hugs, you name it!


End file.
